The Mysterious Ways of Life
by Dragoon182
Summary: Ray is chased out of a viilage and ends up with a group of kids that dream of becoming beybladers. Can they prove themselves? COMPLETE!
1. Ray's new life

Chapter 1

Ray's new life

The background of the forest moved quickly, but they were still behind them. The one cat demon ran as fast as she could, she could run faster but the female catdemon carried her child by his shirt in her mouth, the human male tried to keep the villagers busy but nothing worked.

" Keno, we have tried everything." the female said

" I know Wild Flower. I'll destract them you keep running with Ray." said Keno

So Wild Flower ran ahead and Keno stayed behind.

" But Keno is only human." she thought

Then she heard a gun shot and she began to run faster

" If only I wasn't a cat demon... I already lost my other son Kai to that creep Boris. Now Ray is in danger." she thought

Wild Flower was getting tired, then she saw a flower bed in front of her.

" Here you go Ray you will be safe here. Stay hidden, I will those goons in the woods. I promise I will come back for you." Said Wild Flower

Ray followed her instructions an laid down to stay hidden, and his mother ran off into the woods and the villagers ran right past the flower bed. Ray was safe for now, then Ray heard a gun shot that echoed across the land. Ray put his head on his hands and started to cry. Ray was all alone he couldn't go back to the village or leave the flower bed Ray didn't know what to do.

After a couple of hours Ray soon cried himself to sleep, but to be awoken by footsteps coming closer and closer. It was just a man passing by, the man looked very fit for his age he looked like is only about 46. Ray backed up a little which made the flowers russle. The man heard it and parted the flowers to find the little cat demon shaking in his presance.

" Hey there little dude. What are you doing here all by your lonesome." asked the man in a strange 1960's actcent

The man picked up the young child and carried him to the dojo in which the man lived.

" Here we are little dude home sweet home." said the man

The man walked into the living room and said

" Hey Tyson I found this little dude and thought you could have another playmate." said the man

" Can we play with him Grandpa" asked the dark blue haired boy

" Of course." said Gamps putting Ray down next to Tyson and a blond haired boy named Max.

Tyson noticed that Ray had jet black hair that was tied back, and wore a yin-yang bandana on his forehed, but he didn't want to be rude and ask why he was dressed like that. Max picked up a small blue and purple ball and said.

" Here you can play with ball."

Ray gripped the ball with his hands and looked at it. The ball was very unusal to Ray. He never saw or played with one before. He threw the ball and it bounced back to him Ray giggled with glee and kept tossing the ball. Tyson and Max couldn't believe what they saw, they couldn't believe that he never played with a ball before. Then Tyson saw something on the other childs shirt. It was a patch with hadstitched lettering Ray.

" Your name is Ray right?" asked Tyson

The child nodded in responce.

A month has past asnd Gramps has gained Ray's trust and Ray is talking to show his trust toward Gramps. Tyson and Max played in the sandbox outside Ray chased after a butterfly and the newest playmate, Kai just sat in the shadow of the maple tree. Ray got tired of trying to catch the butterfly so he desided to go to see if Kai wanted to play.

" Hey Kai." greeted Ray

Kai only glared at the cat demon

" Do you want to play ball?" Ray asked

" Just go away and leave me be." said Kai bitterly

Ray walked off and looked back at Kai

_" If only he wasn't so bitter he would have more friends." _Ray thought

This continued for three months. Tyson and Max turned seven, Ray and Kai would turn seven next month, surprisingly they born the same day but were only three minutes apart! Tyson and Max were very confused by this, but it was mostly Tyson who was confused the most and most often. Kai was begining to lighten up a little, and Ray would be somewhere in the yard Gramps even saw him try to climb a tree but no luck.

Kai looked on as he watched Ray try to climb the Birch tree again. Ray was only half way to the first branch that was a mere six feet from the ground.

" Ray is a complex demon to figure out. I can give him that, his determination,courage,and spirit are off the charts." Kai thought

Kai couldn't believe that Ray off all demons and people was so determined let alone strong for his size and age. Just the other day he lifted up Tyson with one hand while looking for his ball! Now that's something!

Kai kept on watching Ray make his way up the tree, he was finally within reaching distance ot the branch when Ray grabbed it something in his pocket glowed a white glow. Then the branch bean to crack, the branch fell taking Ray with it! The the light glowed brighter and a beam of light caught Ray and placed hime on the ground safely and softly and the beam returned into his pocket. Everyone rushed to make sure Ray was alright, even Kai.

" Are you alright little dude?" asked Gramps

" Of course I am." said Ray

" What was that beam of light?" asked Tyson

" That was just Driger." said Ray

" Driger who's he?" asked Max

" He's my best friend." said Ray pulling something out of his pocket

" It's a gray bitchip." said Kai

" Look closer." said Ray

" The bitbeast lookslike a white tiger." said Max

" That's my Driger." said Ray

" Well what do you know and I thoght my Dranzer wouldn't have a playmate." said Kai as he held a dark blue bitchip

" I have Dragoon." said Tyson with a white bitchip in his hand

" And I have Draciel." said Max a green bitchip places neatly in his palm

Two months have past and all the kids are seven years old. Max and Tyson are playing catch, ray stalking yet another butterfly, Kai watched from the shadow of the maple tree, and Gramps kept an eye on them from the back porch. Tyson saw his grandfather go into the house but he didn't go after his grandfather.

" Hey dudes I would like you to meet a friend of mine." called Gramps


	2. Becoming a team

Chapter 2

Becoming a team

The team gathered to see what Gramps needed

" This is my good friend Mr. Dickenson. He's second head of the BBA." said Gramps

" Hello kids." greeted Mr. Dickenson

" What brings you by Mr. D?" asked Tyson

" Your grandfather told me all about you and your friends Tyson. He tells me that you own Beyblades and dream of being a team to represent the BBA." said Mr.D

" You bet we do Mr. D." said Tyson

" What do you say Kai." asked Max

" It does sound interesting... I'm game." said Kai

" Me too." said Max

" I'm in!" said Ray

" Alright then... but there is a small problem." said Mr.D

" What's that?" asked Max

" You kids are to young to blade. You will have to wait until you are older to offically battle other bladers." said Mr. D

" When can we blade?" asked Tyson

" You all have wait until your thriteen." replied Mr. D

" Wow that's a _long _wait." said Max turning his head

" It seems like a long wait, but time will fly by." said Mr. D

" He does have a point dudes." said Gramps.

" I guess your right grandpa." said Tyson

Many years have past five to be exact. Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max are now twelve old. They have been training since they were nine and thaey are more than ready to Beyblade! they couln't wait to show the world what they could do. They have trained long and hard non-stop ( mabye some days off) for three years there was no way they weregoing to give up now! All of the kids got alot taller now most of them are around or above five foot. Tyson has gained alot of experience he's still a bit of an air head, but he is a great blader, Kai's bladeing style has improved alot it use to be agressive and take control right away to non- agressive and watch his opponet closely, Max relys on defence but he is quite fierce, Ray's bladeing style is calm and fearless he thinks before he acts.

" Come on Dragoon!"

" Go Dranzer!"

And looks like Tyson and Kai are battleing each other again. The two blades grinded into each other releaing numerous sparks. Then suddenly both blades shot out of the dish at the same time Kai and Tyson caught their blades.

" Good battle Kai." said Tyson as ge shook hand with Kai

" You have improved Tyson but you still need work, don't worry you'll get it." said Kai

Everyone has gained more experince than Tyson's granfather thought, even though they couldn't quite summon their bitbeasts yet... but they were doing the best they could to prove themselves to be great bladers someday... someday soon the hoped and prayed they could go to tournaments and prove that they could stand a chance against top bladers around the world. Everyone worked so hard to get to where they are now getting ever so close to summoning their good friends out of their prison of the blades in which they inhabit.

Max practiced drills with Draciel, the green blade swerved around trees, wooden boards, rocks, and knocked over soda cans.

" Come on Draciel you can do it!" called Max

The green blade spun faster and a purple light came from the bitchip and a giant purple skinned and black shelled turtle appeared and let out a roar

" You did it Max you summoned Draciel." said Tyson

" Alright." said Max

Draciel turned around and looked at Max and messed up Max's hair with his hand, Draciel returned to his blade... and the blade fell.

" I did it... I can't believe I did it." said Max

The next day Kai trianed with Dranzer by doing attack drills with wooden boards, fist sized rocks, and old newspaper stacks.

" Go Dranzer!" called Kai

The dark blue swerved and spun faster and a red light came from the bitchip. then a red firery phoniex appeared and let out a cry

" Wow I can't believe it." said Tyson

" I did it." said Kai

Dranzer lowered his head and looked at Kai he let out a playful cry and returned to his blade and it fainted.

" Alright Kai you did it." said Ray

A couple days later Ray and Driger practiced endurence drills by dodging rocks, trees, small holes, and soda cans. The blade was doing great so far.

" Go Driger!" called Ray

Ray's blade began to spin faster and a white light flashed from the bitchip. Then a white tiger with golden plateing appeared and roared.

" Wow that's one big tiger." said Tyson

" I finally did it." said Ray

Driger came up to Ray and snuggled up to him letting out a few purrs and Driger returned to his blade in time for it to fall.

" That was awesome." said Max

" I know." said Ray looking at his blade.

The very next day Tyson and Dragoon worked on launching and attacking on que.

" Come on Dragoon!" called Tyson

The white Beyblade spun faster and started to zigzag. Then a blue light appeared, then a gaint blue dragon appeared and let out a ground shaking roar.

" That dragon is huge." said Gramps.

" Wow I finally did it." said Tyson

The dragon lowered his head and Tyson patted his head the dragon looked pleased and returned to his blade and Tyson picked it up.

" I'm so proud of you dudes. Just think very soon you dude will be faceing off with the best of the best." said Gramps

" I know I can hardly wait." said Max

" Yeah, we'll show the world what the we can really do." said Tyson

" Don't get to ahead of yourself Tyson we will do our best, and that's all that matters." said Kai


	3. Working their way to the Top

Chapter 3

Working their way to the Top

A year has past and Max, Kai, Ray, and Tyson are a new bladeing team called the Blade Breakers. So far they have been to the Chinese Tournment and defeated the Whit Tigers, Ray's old friends, the American Tournament and thrashed the All Stars. Even for a new team they were climbing up the charts really fast. So far their status is Top-Rookie the highest rank of Rookie there is. The whole team has worked hard to earn their Top-Rookie status.

Today the Blade Breakers are on a well deserved break for a couple of weeks. Ray is napping on a tree branch, Max bouncing on the trampoline, Tyson napping in the soft grass, and kai reading his Bible near the crek. They were enjoying their time off and could start back up on training a week after resting. Tyson awoke from his nap and saw Max on the trampoiline, Kai reading, and looked up into the maple tree and saw Ray napping away.

After bouncing away for three hours Tysosn and Max headed for bed as did the others. The night would be tourture for the others. Tyson's snoring was the worst of his kind it was like Godzilla, and King Kong snoring at the same time! **_It would be a_** **_long night!_**

Morning finally came and Ray awoke and took out his ear plugs and stretched and gave a yawn revealing his long white fangs.

" What a night." Ray thought

Ray tried opening the door.. it was locked, so Ray got on all fours and turned around and kicked the door open.

" Sorry dude that door tends to lock itself." said Gramps

" Not a problem Gramps." said Ray

Then Kai awoke took out his ear plugs and yawned and saw the door bearly hanging by it's hindges.

" Ray's awake." Kai thought as he yawned

Kai exited his room he saw Max who just finished breakfast, and heard Tyson still snoring. While washing the dishes Max, Ray, and Kai heard on the radio about an Individual Tournment coming up next month so they decided to go and watch the tournament, who knows they will probably see a really good blader there.


	4. Ray falls in Love

Chapter 4

Ray falls in Love

For a week the Blade Breakers have trained on and off and rested as well. Morning was normal in the household, they ate breakfast and the morning paper came of course Ray got the paper first and read the Beyblade section.

" Hey guys listen to this." said Ray

" What?" Tyson asked

" Individual Tournament in a week best of the best teamless bladers will be expect to appear. Brad Best, AJ Topper, and DJ Jazzman say that the blader to worry about is the newest female blader Zoey." said Ray as he read

" She sounds quite strong." said Max

" Fah... she couldn't beat me." said Tyson

" I'm not so sure about that Tyson... Zoey is a strong blader. Her graceful stature of bladeing is **amazing** she is both beautiful and strong." said Ray

" Well sounds like Ray has a crush on Zoey." said Tyson with a smile.

Ray blushed badlyat Tyson's comment.

" I guess it's true." said Tyson this time teaseing Ray

Ray turned even reder at this comment and he left the room, Max and Kai turned to Tyson.

" You shouldn't take advantage of Ray's emotions." said Max

" You shouls feel ashamed of yourself Tyson." said Kai

Max and Kai left the living room hopeing they could talk to Ray, but they came to his door closed Kai knocked.

" Ray open up." said Kai

" Come in it's not locked." said Ray

Kai opened the door and walked in with Max behind him.

" How you doin' bud?" Max asked

" I don't like how Tyson took advantage of me like that." said Ray his head lowered a bit

" Don't woory about Tyson he's just jealous." said Max

" So what I like a girl blader there's nothing wrong about liking someone." said Ray

" Fah... Tyson doesn't know how it feels to be in love." said Kai

" Well.. I'll admit I like Zoey but _love_ her." said Ray blushing

" Ray don't try to hide it, it's written all over your face." said Max

Ray blushed even harder.

" We're here for you Ray and we will not judge your decision it's your life not ours." said Kai

" Thanks guys... you're true friends." said Ray

The next day Ray awoke in the early morning as usual and it was already nice and warm outside. Ray stretched and let out a yawn, he looked out his window a nice cloudless blue sky greeted the trees that swayed in the calm breeze Ray let out another yawn and exited his room.

" What a beautiful morning." thought Ray as he cracked is leg

Ray went outside and climbed the apple tree and picked some apples and then went back inside and found some cantalope and oranges for a fruit salad for breakfast. After he was finished Ray walked out the front door and decided to go to the flower field to relax.

Ray came to the flower field and took a deep breath. Ray enjoyed being at the field the scents off beautiful flowers wofted by his nose, he exhailed and looked at all the beautiful flowers that surrounded him.

Suddenly the bushes by the field moved slightly with a slight crack.

" Must be the wind." Ray thought

Again the bushes moved but a little louder this time. Ray lifted his head in total alertness, again the bushes went quiet, so Ray went back to sniffing the flowers. Once again the bushes moved Ray lifted his head again looking toward the source of the noise.

Then a female cat demon came out of the bushes. Ray couldn't believe what he saw, the girl had long jet black hair tied back in a pony tail, she wore a blue shirt with a white tiger on the front, blue jean pants, silver lined shoes, and she had the most beautiful amber eyes Ray has ever seen.

" Oh my, I didn't mean to scare you." she siad

To Ray her voice sounded like an angel straight from heaven.

" It's quite alright." said Ray

The girl sat next to Ray making him shiver slightly.

" My name is Zoey Kesen." she greeted with a smile.

" The name's Raymond Kon." greeted Ray

" Raymond... that's a nice name." said Zoey

" Please call me Ray." he said

" Ray it is then." said Zoey

" Wait a minute your the girl goin' to the Individual Tournament." said Ray

" Thats me." said Zoey

" I have read many articles on you, people say that you are the on to worry about in the tounament." said Ray

" That's sweet Ray, I didn't know that I had any fans." said Zoey

" I can uderstand I felt the same way when I was a start-out." said Ray

" You're a blader?' Zoey asked

" Of course." said Ray

" I wondered why your name rang a bell your're a Blade Breaker." said Zoey

" Yes." said Ray

The two cat demons talked for a couple hours then Ray heard Kai calling for him.

" Over here Kai!" called Ray

" There you are the guys and I were wondering where you dissappeared to." said Kai

" Kai meet Zoey." said Ray

" Hello." greeted Zoey

" So your the girl that Ray has a crush on." said Kai

Ray blushed a little.

" Crush?" Zoey asked looking over to Ray

" Come on Ray we have to go home." said Kai

" I'll see you later?" asked Zoey

" You can count on it." said Ray with a wink

Ray stood up and walked off with Kai, Zoey watched until Ray was out of sight

" He seems nice." said Zoey

The Beyblade in her pocket began to vibrate

" I know you like his Driger." she said

A few days have past and the Blade Breakers are watching the Finals of the Individual Tournament in the audience. Zoey was up next against Carlos, she had to worry about this battle Carlos is one of the most agressive bladers around.

Zoey stepped up to the Fire Ring Stadium it would be hard for her blade to monuver around the falme shooters that would shoot flames from the floor of the dish. Carlos stood on the other side with a wide grin on his face, both had lauchers ready, the fans went quiet. Everything Zoey has learned and trained would be put to the ultiment test then DJ Jazzman came up.

" Are you ready!" he shouted

The crowd cheered loudly.

" 3...2...1 Let it Rip!" he called

The two bladers lauched their blades at the same time and the blades landed into the dish and started to grind into each other with extreme force, Carlos smirked and he knew exactly what to do next.

" Go Blade Shark!" he called

Then a giant shark with razor sharp teeth appeared, the blade started to grind harder into Tigeress's blade.

" Go Wild Tigeress!" called Zoey

A giant female white tiger appeared and roared.

" Tiger Claw!" called Zoey

" Tail Whack!" called Carlos

Wild Tigeress tried attacking but the giant shark used it's tail and wacked her into the wall behind Zoey, doing that was a **big** mistake for Carlos. Willd Tigeress got back up and didn't look to happy, it's going to be a shorter battle than expected.

" Tiger Claw!" called Zoey

The tiger obyed her claws glowed a sliver color and the tiger jumped into the air and clawed the shark across it's back. The shark roared in pain and returned to it's blade.

" No Blade Shark." said Carlos

" Wild Tigeress attack!" called Zoey

The tiger used her big paws swated the blade out of the dish.

" Zoey wins!" called DJ

The crowd cheered as loud as they possibly could. Zoey was proud of winning with Tigeress but she had no one else to share it with, and Tigeress returned to her blade.

" That was great Zoey!" called a firmalliar voice

Zoey turned around to see Ray coming up beside her.

" Ray... what are you doing here?" Zoey asked

" I told you I would see you soon." said Ray

" You really think I was good?" Zoey asked

" Better than that my friend." replied Ray

Zoey blushed slightly.

" That battle was amazing." said Max coming up behind Ray.

" Nothing to it." said Zoey

" Modest much?" asked Tyson

" Tyson shut it." said Kai

" Thanks guys but it was nothing."said Zoey

Then Ray heard footsteps coming toward them.

" Good work Zoey." came a voice

" Thanks Mr. D." said Zoey

" Zoey, I was wondering if you would like to join the Blade Breakers." asked Mr.D

" But they all ready have four bladers." said Zoey

" You could be backup." said Max

" Well I'm not sure." said Zoey

" Take your time thinking and let us know what you decision is." said Ray

The Blade Breakers walked off to let Zoey decide what she wanted to do. Zoey sat and thought for quite sometime until she finally made up her mind. She stood up and walked down the hallway until she saw Max and Tyson battleing each other, which ended in a draw, as Zoey approached she saw Ray, Kai, and Gramps watching Tyson and Max.

" I have made my decision." she said

" What is it?" asked Gramps

" You guys have an opening?" she asked

" You bet." said Ray

Ray was so excited by this so much that he hugged Zoey tight.

" You'll enjoy being onour team." said Ray

_" I'm enjoying this now." _Zoey thought

Ray then realized what he was doing and put Zoey down, finally able to hear Tyson snikering. Ray glared at him and Tyson stopped when he noticed Ray's pupils turn to thin slits.

" We should get headin' home dudes and dudette." said Gramps

Zoey sat on her new bed in her new room she was really amazed by all of this. She just finished unpacking a while ago except for one thing she took out a small box and opened it revealing a small yet powerful Beyblade Wild Tigeress. Zoey closed the box and left her room to explore the dojo.

Right across from her room is Ray's room next door to him was Kai and so on. She explored some more there was a kitchen, laundry room, bath room, dining room, living room, and a book room.

" Hey Zoey." greeted Ray

" Hi Ray." greeted Zoey

" You lost?" Ray asked

" No, just exploring." Zoey replied

" Okay if you need any thing let me know." said Ray

" Don't worry I will." said Zoey

Ray walked off and Zoey saw that he went to his room. Ray seemed to be quite careing and he was always looking out for his teammates who were also his friends. Zoey turned around and headed back to her room she looked across the hall and saw Ray sitting on his bed with a sketch pad on his lap. Apparently he was drawing something. Zoey laid down on her bed looking out the window the sky getting darker with each passing minute. Soon Zoey closed her eyes while listening to crickets,and fell asleep for the night.


	5. Tournament of Great Power

Chapter 5

Tournament of Great Power

Another weak has past and the Blade Breakers are in their locker room preparing for the Finals! They were going to start in ten minutes! They were going up against one of the toughest teams areound the Demolition Boys! _If_ the Blade Breakers lose the Demolition Boys will take their Bitbeasts and take over the world! Talk about pressure.

" Okay Kai who's facing who?" asked Max

" Alright here's the plan. Max you battle Spencer, I'll face Ian, Ray you battle, Bryan, and Tyson will face Tala." said Kai

" This will be hard." said Max

" Just do your best as will I." said Kai

The Blade Breakers had to win or the whole world would be in grave danger. They left the locker room and were ready to blade.

" Welcome to the Finals of the Beyblade World Championship Tournamet!" called Brad Best

The crowd cheered so loud that Ray and Zoey gad to protect their sencitive ears.

" This will be a total smash down with the Final Battles of the Demolition Boys versus th Blade Breakers." said AJ Topper

" Lets get ready to Beyblade!" called DJ Jazzman

" First it will be Kai vs Ian." said Brad

Kai stood up and headed for the dish

" Thrash him Kai." said Ray

Kai stepped up to the dish, Ian on the other side bothe were ready to launch.

" 3... 2... 1.. Let it Rip!" called DJ

The bladers luached their blades and started to grind in the dish non stop. As the team watched they noticed Kai's concentrating was amazing! He had no look of fear what so ever.

" Wyborg lets finish this!" called Ian

A giant snake with a long forked tongue appeared. Talk a bout ugly!

" Go Dranzer!" called Kai

Then the mighty Dranzer appeared with his flames a blaze.

" Wyborg sandbind!"

" Flame Saber!"

Wybor and Dranzer collied with great power, then a bright light over came the stadium... Then the light started to dim

" Whoa what a battle... but I still can't see the dish." said DJ

" Wait a minute! Ian is out! Kai takes the win!" called Brad

The crowd cheered and Kai picked up his blade, and returned to the team who gave him praise.

" Next Max vs Spencer!" called AJ

" Do your best Max." said Tyson

" Win or lose we'll stand by you." said Kai

Max Nodded and stepped up to the dish, Spencer on the other side with an evil grin acrosshis face. This battle will test all of Max's skill and over all bladeing will be tested. Max was ready he would do his best and try to win.

" 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!" called DJ

Max and Spencer launched their blades and Seaborg started to grind into Draciel. Max knew that it woukd be hard for him to compare to Spencer's power.

" Come on Seaborg." called Spencer

A giant whale appeared in front of Max

" Draciel!" called Max

Draciel then appeared between Max and seaborg and let out a roar.

" Voda Impact!" called Spencer

" Wave Gate!" called Max

Seaborg and Draciel pushed and shoved their blades continued to grind. Max was trying really hard... but all in vain his blade shoot out of the dish and landed by his feet. Max notied that Draciel was still in his blade. Why didn't Spencer take him? Max was glad that he didn't. Max returned to his team as did Spencer. Tyson noticed that Tala glared at Spencer.

" Looks like Spencer takes the win!" called DJ

The crowd booed and hissed

" Good try Max." said Kai

" Well at leats I tried and Spencer didn't take Draciel." said Max looking at his blade

" Next up will be Bryan vs Ray." called AJ

" Good luck Ray." said Tyson

" You can beat him." said Zoey

Ray took a deep breath and he walked up to the dish, Bryan on the other side. Ray to use the K 320 launcher Zoey gave to him for this batttle .

" 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!" called DJ

Ray and Bryan launced their blades and Falborg started to circle around Driger. Ray's eyes widened when Falborg his Driger hard enough to deflect him a few inches.

" Falborg!" called Bryan

Then a metal falcon appeared and looked into Ray's eyes

" Driger!" called Ray

Bryan gasped as he saw a wite tiger with gold shoulder plating appear and roar

" Tiger Claw!" called Ray

Driger's claws glowed and he ran toward Falborg

" Storblitz!" called Bryan

Wind started to pick up Ray's hair stated to wip around as if a hurricane was coming, Driger came to a stop as wind hit him again and again. Not only Driger was affected by the wind Ray was also. The wind ripped Ray's bandanna which fell off of hi fore head and the wind tore Ray's long hair rap and his hair fell his bangs over one eye. The wind hit him and Driger again and agian tearing Ray and Driger apart. Ray could hear his team cheering him on as loud as they could. Then a wip of wind knocked Ray back first against the wall behind him he heard nothing complete utter silence Ray knew what was going on he had to get up and fight. Ray began to wake up he heard the howl of the wind from Falborg's Storblitz, Driger's roar of pain, the crowd cheering, and his friends encourgeing him to get up. Ray put his foot down and began to stand up, Bryan gasped when he saw Ray on his feet but his right ankle was bleeding. Ray struggled to walk but he got back to where he origannally stood, Driger looked behind him he saw Ray bearly standing. Ray's determination and courage was off the charts!

" You won't stand a chance Ray." said Bryan

" We'll see about that Bird Boy." said Ray

The wind continued to hit poor Ray and Driger until **_Ray finally had enough!_**

" Driger Tiger Claw!" called Ray with all his might

Driger fought against the wind and clawed Falborg across the chest and out of the dish.

" Ray takes the win!" called DJ

Ray sighed in relief and fainted landing on the floor. Tyson ran over a picked up Driger Fang and ran over who had to be wheeled out on a stretcher and put Driger in Ray's hands.

" Thank you." said Ray closing his eyes

" No problem dude." said Tyson

" Zoey go with Ray." insructed Kai

" I'll go too dudes. Beat Tala Tyson the world depends on you and the others... I'll be watching." said Gramps

" You bet I will." said Tyson

They felt helpless as they watched Ray being loaded into the ambulance and wathced it rush off into the distance.

" Next up is Tala vs Tyson!" called Dj

Tyson walked up to the dish ever determined to win, Tala on the other side more than ready to launch. Tyson was dicusted by Tala's team they were no teams or bladers, bladeing isn't about power it's about heart. He was also dicusted by Tala allowing Bryan to injure Ray like that.

" 3...2..1... Let it Rip!" called DJ

Tyson and Tala launched their blades and Wolborg's blade started to grind, and Dragoon's blade deflected Wolborg a few centimeters.

" Wolborg!" called Tala

A wolf with long white fangs and ice wings appeared and howled.

" Go Dragoon!" called Tyson

The mighty blue dragon appeared with a revengeful roar.

Dragoon and Wolborg bit, clawed, howled and roared fiercely as Tala and Tyson concentrated on the matched.

" I will be the strongest blader ever after this battle." said Tala

" Yea right in my nightmares you would." said Tyson

Tyson could heard his team cheer him on and he knew that Zoey, Gramps, and Ray were watching.

" Vinalog!" called Tala

" Storm Attack!" called Tyson

Wolborg ran toward Dragoon, only to be engulfed by a tornado.

" You thing that pathetic storm will hold my wolf?" Tala asked slyly

" No... but Dragoon and I will win this battle it is very important to my team." said Tyson

" Wolborg Blizzalog!" called Tala

A freezing blizzard came around Dragoon and the storm died slowly. Tyson stood his ground as best as he could.

" You're so stupid." said Tala

" Mabye in your terms, but I need to win the world is counting on me and my team so this battle for the world, my team, and ray." said Tyson

" Someone lookin' for me" came a voice

The team turned around to see Gramps, Zoey, and Ray on crutches behind them!

" Ray you're alright." said Kai

" You bet I am it will take alot more than a twisted ankle to take me down." said Ray

" Thrash him Tyson." said Gramps

" Dragoon Final Attack!" called Tyson

Dragoon's claws glowed a dark blood red and Dragoon roared as he clawed Wolbrg right out of the dish!

" The Blade Breakers win the Tournament!" called Brad

" Alright we did it!" yelled Max as he jumped up and down

" We did it." sais Zoey

" I'm so proud of you dudes." said Gramps hugging the team

" Good work everyone." said Mr. D as Gramps let go

" Thanks Mr. D." said Tyson

" You are the first team of teens who get along and to ever win the World Tournament." said Mr.D

" We are?" asked Kai

" My yes." said Mr. D

" I'm proud of you dudes and dudette, you followed your dreams and you reached you goal with all your hard work." said Gramps

After taking to Mr. D the Blade Breakers finally got back to the dojo.

" You dudes and dudette go to your rooms and rest you deserve a nice long break, you have been working so hard lately so take a break." said Gramps

" Will do." said Tyson

Everyone went to bed and Tyson started to snore soon after. Gramps was so proud of the team they have worked so hard.

The next day Kai awoke to hear Tyson and the others eating breakfast well at least Max, Zoey and Ray were eating with Tyson forget chewing he swallows his food. Kai exited his room and entered the kitchen

" Morning Kai." said Max

" Good morning." said Kai

The team has never felt better since they were put on break, it felt great! But their bladeing would never fade away. For once in alog time the Blade Breakers accomplished what most people thought that they couldn't do. All the years of training, battleing, and upgrading they fially got to the top.

Ray and Zoey cat nappped in the soft green grass of the backyard, Max and Tyson bounced on the trampoline and Kai sat in the sun reading his Bible next to the creek.

Suddenly Ray and Zoey lifted their head in total alertness.

" What is it?" asked Max

" Someone is coming this way." said Ray

For a while it went quiet no one said a word, silence fell upon the yard. Then they heard the front door open and they saw Gramps and a man behind him. Who's this man?


	6. Kai and Ray are what?

Chapter 6

Kai and Ray are what!

The team looked at the man how was he?

" This is Mr. Hitware." said Gramps

" Hello." greeted the man

" What brings you by?" asked Tyson

" We're all ears." said Max siiting down

" I have been searching the ones named Kai and Ray." said Mr. H

" We're right here." said Kai and Ray

" I have discovered something truly wonderful about you two." said Mr. H

" Really?" Ray aked

" Yes." Mr. H replied

" Please tell us." said Kai

" I dicovered it from a wise man in the village that Ray used to live in. He told me that a few years ago that you were given up to Boris, Kai, by ones called Keno and Wild Flower, and Ray was chased out of the village a year later with ones called Keno and Wild Flower." said Mr. H

" So what does it mean?" asked Tyson

" Please tell us what this means." said Max

" Yes share your knowledge." said Zoey

" I mean Kai and Ray are brothers." said Mr. H

" **_Kai and Ray are what!_**" Gramps, Max, and Tyson asked

" Like I said Kai and Ray are brothers." said Mr. H

" Wow." said Gramps

" Ray.. Kai.. you haven't said a thing what's wrong?" asked Zoey

" Some how I knew that I had some family left but never knew that he would be right in front of me." said Kai

" I finally find a family member after all these years and now I find them when I met those people they seemed like family to begin with." said Ray

" Ray's right we're just a big tight knit family." siad Zoey

" Well I must take my leave." said Mr. H

" Thank you." said Ray

" Not a problem.

A month has past and Ray has been aful tired lately during the day and cat nappin in the afternoon, and Kai was determined to find out. So he went to the safe and put in the combonation and he saw the blades of the team except for Zoey she kept Wild Tigeress's blade in her room. Kai took out Driger Fang and held the blade in his hand.

" I have questions for you Driger vibrate for yes stay still for no and a light vibration for mabye." said Kai

" Okay, has Ray been up late at night?" Kai asked

Driger vibrated

" Has he gotten any sleep at all." Kai asked

Driger vibrated a little to say some what

" Thank you Driger." said Kai

Kai put Driger back in the safe and cosed it, Kai just needed to catch Ray in the act.

" Tonight I'll see why Ray is so tired during the day." thought Kai

That night everyone went to bed and fell asleep all except Kai. After a couple hours Kai heard Tyson starting to snore Kai crept down the hall past Zoey's room and quietly entered Ray's room. Kai sat next to Ray's bed in the dark and soon fell asleep. Then Kai's eyes snapped open after a while Ray's breathing was quick and unstable and Ray quickly sat up in a cold sweat as Kai hid.

" Drat! Another nightmare... I'll never get a decent night's sleep at this rate." said Ray

Ray laid back down and drifted back to sleep and Kai quickly crept back to his room and laid down on his bed.

" Nightmares huh? I have to help Ray out." thought Kai

The next day Tyson awoke at 11:00 a.m as usual, he exited his room and entered the living room and saw a note on the table, it was in Kai's handwriting and Tyson started to read.

Dear Gramps, Tyson, Zoey, and Max,

Ray and I went on a walk. I'm going to try to have him tell me why he has been so tired lately. I personally think it's becuase of a nightmare. I happen to hear him say soething about a nightmare last night. Do not wait up, I bet we will be back before lunch, hopefully Tyson won't eat ours. Ray says if we're late Tyson can eat our launch, I will tell you guys and girl when we get back if Ray tells me. Ray says that you all have a right to know what's goin' on with him. Just hope and pray to the all mighty Lord that he will tell me wht's goin' on. I have already prayed three times, but we need all the prayers wre can get for this situation! We will be back home as soon as we can.

Pray long and hard,

Kai

" I hope that Kai can get it out of him." said Tyson

" Same gere." said Zoey

Two hours has past and the Blade Brakers just finished lunch and Kai, Max, Tyson, and Zoey sat in the living room

" Ray told me that a nightmare has been keeping him awake." said Ka

" What is it about?" asked Max

" Ray can't remember." replied Kai

" What are we going to do?" asked Zoey

" We will stand by him and help him out." said Kai

" This night maresituation is complex." said Tyson

" Remember tjis is only the beginning this isn't over far from it." said Kai

Zoey couldn't agree more. She went to Ray's room to see if he was there but he wasn't. She walked around the room, on his nightstand was a pitureof her and Ray standing side by side, a lamp next to the picture. Then Zoey saw a sketch pad on Ray's bed she sat on the bed and flipped though the pad and came across a certain page.

It was a drawing of her and Ray sitting on some grass, the two looking into each others eyes, next to them was Driger and Wild Tigeress snuggling in the bight sun. The drawing was even colored too, Ray was really fluent with his drawings.

" What could this mean?" Zoey asked herself

To be continued...


End file.
